Indiscreet Minds
by Mafaldyna
Summary: Visions that can be true or false have taken the minds of the Asakura house, someone has to put a limit between reality and ilusion. YxA, RxP, HxT
1. Prologue

**«Prologue»**

There were other inhabitants in the house Asakura. Anything outside of the normal thing. They were seated to the table: Horo-Horo, Ren, Pilika, Tamao, Yoh, Manta and Anna.   

-Hey head of spikes give me the rice.   

-how did you tell me animal?! an angry Ren Tao exclaimed.  

-what? do you want to fight? Horo replied while he puts a foot on the table.  

-as if you could win me.  At the same time he stand up and  imitated Horo.  

-brother! you will throw the food! Pilika said, who pull from the ear  to Horo putting under an obligation to sit down.   

Yoh was limited to laugh before such a scene ^ ^ and Manta made the same thing but lower.  

Tamao lifts her eyes a little to see Yoh but she already met with his well-known smile, and she bend over her head again immediately blushing.   

Anna on the other hand continued indifferent with her food. Peacefully she took a sip of the liquid in front of her. She allowed to fall the glass daintily in the table, and she stood up. Without directing word to anybody, she followed the route to her room.  

Outside of there, not very far, a youth of white complexion and black hair observed them. The expression in his eyes didn't demonstrate anything in that moment, but its mouth was curved in a small smile.   

× Author Notes:   I know awful! I mean it's short but it's the starting the next chapters are longer. About the grammar I've the excuse that English it's not my first language, and for that reason I ask to somebody to want to help me and be my beta! Onegai! If someone is interested leave a review or send an e-mail! 

Those who want me to continue, review.


	2. The beginning of the storm

Indiscreet Minds

by Mafaldyna

**Chapter 1**

**"The beginning of the storm"**

The day lapsed, slow and cold. The gray clouds covering the firmament in addition to the earsplitting thunders that could be heard gave a somber aspect to the residence and its surroundings. Each one had returned to their occupations since the food had finished.   

"Well, it's very cloudy, isn't it Yoh ? "  

"Yes," His best friend answered looking at the sky. For some reason the drastic atmosphere change made him feel uneasy.   

One year had already passed since the Shaman Fight was over. Anna made him keep training although not as often as before, which was a relief for him.   

Perhaps the sensation was due to his increase of power that made him feel presences or changes in his surroundings more easily. Discarding the impression that he had, he had been resting comfortably under the tree before it began to rain.   

Anna was in her room reading. She had not passed unnoticed the storm that approached promptly. Something was going to happen.   

She lifted her eyes off the book, and directed her gaze toward the window. In a section of the garden were Horo, Pilika and Ren. Apparently Horo and Ren were discussing as always and Pilika was playing referee.  Anna observed even further, and her gaze found Yoh. He seemed relaxed as usual. At the other side of the garden was Manta with his 'small' encyclopedia.    

Suddenly she saw how something pinkish left the house and, loading a tray of sandwiches, went to them. She walked away from the windowsill, not without giving a last look of concern to his fiancé.   

Yoh lifted his eyes up to where his fiancée had been. He gave a sigh and turned to try and wake his friend up.  

PIIIIIIIIIIIII!! Pilika had taken out a hooter of nowhere stunning the other two.   

"Why did you do that woman!!!???" A Super-deformed Horo yelled at his sister.  

"For you to stop arguing with Ren!" Pilika answered unwillingly.  

"Yeah, sure, 'For you to stop arguing with Ren!'" Horo imitated.   

"Argh! Shut up!!" Ren aimed at him with his kwan-dao, looking threatening.  

"What? do you want to fight?" Said Horo Horo adopting a fighting stance.

"Brother!! I told you to leave him alone!!"   

"It will be better for you to leave, girl… if you don't want to be hurt," Ren warned her with his cold voice. Pilika didn't know how to react; after all she was defending it. First she felt sadness and then displeasure.  

"Hey! How ungrateful! I was of your side!!"

"Well, I don't need anybody on my side!  I'm the great Tao Ren!" He said proudly.  

"Wait a moment! Aren't you supposed to be on my side because I am your brother?!" 

"Shut up!!" Yelled both Pilika and Ren, leaving Horo dumbstruck and continuing their discussion.

"Who do you think you are to shut my brother up? Only I can do that!"            

"Well look! I've already done it!!"  

"Hey! Nobody has any right to shut ME up!" Horo interrupted. Soon, the whole trio was fighting, everybody on his or her own side. But while Ren and Pilika's yelling increased, Horo detected the scent of something that made him give in.   

"Food!!"   

Tamao Tamamura didn't know what hit her. She only knew that the sandwiches she had made for Yoh were no longer there.   

"The sandwiches! Have they disappeared?"  She looked incredulously at the tray.   

"Sheapp... 'ose 'nds ov shingsh yusht shappen…" Horo commented with his mouth full.  

"Eh??"  

"I said..." he swallowed "... that those kinds of things just happen."  

Tamao looked at him and later to the tray and so forth.   

"You ate up everything!!" She murmured in a sad voice. "And I..."  She was interrupted by....  

"No, look, it was my fault ... I didn't mean it... I could not avoid it..." The girl kept looking at the ground.   

"It's just that it was delicious and..." when he was saying this, she lifted her head smiled. Horo blushed a little.  

"Then I will make more." After that, she entered the house leaving a confused Horo. 

A chill went through the young itako's back. Beginning to feel suffocated for being alone in the room, her mouth resembled sand because of its dryness. She reached toward the dresser to take a sip out of the glass of water that was there, but when she was near to make contact with it; the glass broke in many small shards that extended to the floor and cabinet, leaving a brilliant road on the floor mixed with the red substance in her hand.   

"Bad omen." It was all she could murmur before hurrying to grab her red bandana and to go to the exit.   

The thunders were louder than before. All those that were outside stopped doing whatever they were doing and prepared to enter to their houses. Yoh had already woken Manta up. When he was to enter he bumped into someone.   

"Sorry Anna-chan. ^ ^"  

Yoh saw Anna go past him and make her way out of the house.  

"The storm has already begun, where are you going?" He asked with an imperceptible tone of concern.   

"I'm going out. I won't take too much time. 'I need to get out of here' "

"No, you can't". Yoh answered quickly, getting an icy glare from the young lady, which made him sweatdrop ^ ^U     

"Tell Manta to have the dinner ready before I come back." Saying this, she hurried her pace and left.  

"Nooo! Matte! I'll go with..." He didn't have time to finish the sentence. Anna had already left.   

The hours passed and the rain fell on the whole city. Yoh had told Manta what Anna said. Tamao offered to help him and both prepared the dinner.   

Yoh waited on the porch, watching the entrance. A look of concern showed in his eyes. Anna hadn't yet returned and he didn't have the slightest idea of where she could have gone. If the storm worsened she would not return. It was strange that she went out this way, and more knowing of what she was risking at.   

Something should have happened. He remembered the way she looked at him moments before when she was in the window, and believed that he had not seen it. She had been uneasy, but why?  

"Hasn't she returned?"   

"No." His voice agreed with his eyes.  

"You really worry about her, scamp ^^ " Horo said while giving him a small nudge as if pointing him out.  

" Hehehe…Yeah, I guess so ^ ^  "

"Who would have thought it from laidback Yoh!"  This comment made them both laugh. It was pleasant to have friends like Horo-Horo that always came up with jokes and games. The silence lasted a moment before it was broken again by Horo-Horo.  

"The storm's just beginning. I don't believe it will be over for a few days."

"If this continues this way, she won't be able to return. I'd better go look for her..." He stood up and went up the stairway.  

"Aahh..." Horo exhaled a sigh of resignation. "I will see what Pilika and Ren are doing."       

He went to get his coat, but he decided to stop first in another room. He only opened the door of her room to see the crystals of the glass lying on the floor.   

"It's broken in very small shards…" 

He found it strange; when something breaks accidentally, there are always big pieces.   

"Anna..."   

There was not a single person in the streets. A blond girl stood alone in the Shinto temple's courtyard.   

'I feared so'.   

"This rain is not natural." She said out loud after having checked the curse of the water in one of the small ponds in the place.   

"It is raining very hard for you to be in this place, don't you think so?"   

The voice at her back startled her. ' I didn't feel his presence'.  

She turned around and saw a youth of her age looking at her stolidly.  She was aware of his gray eyes; in spite of the smile that his lips showed, his eyes did not share it. On the contrary, they seemed to have no life. She tried to read his mind but she was not able to. ' Where did he came from? '  

"Are you alive?"  

The question caused the individual to laugh openly, an action that Anna did not like at all. Although it looked somewhat innocent, it didn't cause her to trust him.   

"Shouldn't you treat the wounds in your hands?" As she had been in her ponderings, she had not noticed that he had taken her hand in his. She struggled to free herself, but the young man's hold was strong.  She was ready to hit him when he let her free. She was surprised; her hands didn't have any signs of blood or cut and they felt slighter.   

"Who are you?!!"  Exclaimed Anna in a defensive tone while taking out her rosary.   

"My name is Ikuko. A pleasure, Anna Kyouyama." While saying this, he made a short reverence.  

"If you know who I am you should know that you won't be able to make me nothing."  Still defensive. 'What the hell does this guy want and what did he do to my hands?'   

"They came back to life." He answered, making Anna suspect, and then narrow her eyes in alert. She was going to attack him...   

"Sweet dreams..." He murmured and, in the blink of an eye, he had Anna in his arms.

TBC...

×Author notes: There is the first chapter! How is it? I have no idea if Anna can read the water, I know she can read the thoughts, but the other I invented ^^U

Dedications to Marineneko for to be my beta!

~Kookiez: thanks for tell me, I've already change that (it's just in my country is len).


	3. Quirks of fate

by Mafaldyna

**Chapter 2******

**"Quirks of fate"**

Yoh went out after asking to Manta to clean the glass on the floor.  He was totally covered by his raincoat.  He opened the front door to find a rather unpleasant surprise…  There, in front of him, was a harmless-looking man, in his arms a lump he recognized immediately.  

"Anna!"

He quickly hurried to take her from that person's arms by picking her from them himself.  He tried to cover her as much as possible, trying not to drop or hit her.  His struggling was interrupted by the man's voice.  

"Better take her inside, don't you think?"  

Yoh did not doubt in doing it, nevertheless he could not leave the stranger outside, so he offered him to come inside.  

Without taking his gaze away from Anna, Yoh made his way towards the inside of the house with the youth following him.  The screams and growls of his friends were heard; it seemed they had continued fighting.  

"Nooo!"

"Yeeees!"

"Hey! Shut up already!"  

"Noooooo!"  Shouted Horo and Ren at the same time.  They listened to the coming steps in the entrance and, as quickly as they turned expecting to see Yoh and Anna, they also shut up.  

"Anna!  It's good that you returned! Tell them..." 

Pilika stopped when she turns the head and saw an Anna unconscious.  Tamao who was at her side had a face of worry.  

Without saying a word, Yoh went upstairs and into the bedroom.  He entered the room and put Anna in her futon.  

"Yoh, what happened?!"  He heard Manta say. An uncomfortable silence came after the question.  

"I don't know ^^"

Manta fell on his back, anime-style.

"How -how can you not know Yoh?"  

He said, coming quickly to his feet and looking at him with worried eyes.  Yoh's smile dissolved and he set his gaze in the unconscious itako.  The truth was that he had no idea of what had happened.  He examined her for a moment and then put his hand to her forehead, to make sure she didn't have a fever.  All indicated that she was just unconscious, as strange as this was coming from her. Then he recalled the young man who had brought her home.  

"Manta, please tell the man downstairs to come here."  

Manta expected an extensive answer of his friend, but he just nodded and left the room thinking of the man Yoh had mentioned.  

In the living room everybody had been stunned to see the shaman come in with her fiancée in his arms, at the point that they hadn't paid a great deal of attention to the person that observed them with fascinated eyes.  'It's amusing to see humans, but it's also a shame I have to do my work', he thought and a look of sadness crossed his grayish eyes for a brief moment.  

"Hey you!"  Ren had been the one that reacted first and now aimed at him with his spear.  

"Yes?"  He asked without even blinking.  

"Who the hell are you?"

Now all the eyes lay upon him.  

"Well, my name is Ikuko."  He answered simply.  

"See!! And you make fun of my name!"  Commented Horo Horo, who only won a glare from Ren, and a poke in the ribs from Pilika.

"Do not be rude." She whispered.  

"Excuse me, Ikuko-san, but what are you doing here?"  Asked Tamao timidly.  

"Your friend Yoh invited me to come in." He did a small reverence as he had done with Anna, but this time he also kissed Tamao's hand. The Pink girl blushed fiercely.

"Hey! Who do you think you are to kiss Tamao?"  An SD Horo demanded.  Even so, Ikuko continued and kissed Pilika's hand. The girl blushed also, but not as much as Tamao had.  This time Ren complained.  

"Argh!  What are you doing!!?  Get out of here if you don't want me to take you out hanging from my blade..."  

"Eh!? Excuse me, are you the man that came with Yoh?"  Interrupted Manta.  

"Yes, I am."  

"Yoh wants you to please go upstairs. I'll show you."  

Ikuko began to go for the stairs.  Just when Manta was going to follow him, something sharp on his back made him stop.  

"Now, tell us where Yoh met that guy and what is happening."  

Manta smiled nervously, trying to escape from the expectant looks of the others.  

Back in the room, Anna hadn't awakened yet.  She was soaked and the clothes were glued to her as if they were a second skin, sight that caused a light blush in the cheeks of her fiancé.  Yoh thought about changing her clothes so that she would not catch a cold, but imagining her waking up while he was doing it gave him chills. He did not intend to see Anna angry.  It is not as if he didn't like her, it was just that he was somewhat frightened of her, he had to admit it.  But the sweet fragrance of her body, the serene face she had, the smooth skin and the young and luscious lips she had…  It was all so tempting.  'A short kiss would not harm anyone'. He approached slowly, the accelerated beatings of his heart pouding in his ear.

'This can ruin all my struggle'.  

Ikuko's shadow appeared in the hallway.  He had observed them for a moment, but when he saw Yoh's reaction to his… enticing… fiancé, he hurried to them.  

"You called me?"

Yoh's eyes widened in surprise, as well as his mouth. He turned crimson.

"Ehh...yes...I..." He tried to be reasonable and calm down.  Ikuko smiled.

"You want to know what happened to her, right? Or  Am I wrong?" 

"Yes." He recovered his composure.

"I'm afraid that I cannot be of use here.  When I saw her, she was about to fall unconscious, I only caught her at time for her not to hit the ground."

"Mmm... where did you find her?"

"Outside a house… seems to me like she was looking for the owner, but _he_ was not at home." Ikuko remarked the word 'he' so that Yoh would believe she was looking for a man. Ikuko's smile was more than evident, what he did not expect was that Yoh would smile; nevertheless in the depth of his gaze he could see a hint of……. jealousy?  

"Yoh."  Anna's voice spoke from below; making him forget his current situation.  

"Hello Anna ^^" 

Anna began to rise slowly and Yoh placed his hand in her back to help her.  

"How are you feeling?"  

"Fine." She answered drily.

"That's good."  She turned to see him with her usual indifference and subsequently move her view to the young man at Yoh's side. She analyzed him for a moment, until her fiancé interrupted her. 

"He is..." He hesitated. He realized he didn't ask for his name.

"Ikuko.  At your service." 

Anna continued observing him and Yoh noticed her uneasiness.

"He brought you home when you fainted."  

"Yes."

"Anna, what..."

"Leave me alone, Yoh."  

"But Anna…"  He couldn't finish due to the itako's dominant look.  

"Leave." Yoh and Ikuko were leaving when the itako called the latter.  

"You, stay." Yoh gazed at Anna in confusion. 'Perhaps Anna knows him?' He doubted for a brief instant, but even so, he left.  

"Yes?"

"As the storm is very strong you can remain here as much time as you want to. Tell Tamao, the pink haired girl, to show you your room."  

Ikuko nodded and left.  Outside of the room, he leaned against the door with a wide smile of delight.  

"By an instant I thought she had recalled… too bad for them."  

TBC...

× Autor notes: as some of you may know this is a translation, the original version is written in spanish, just in case someone is interested. If not well: =P eejejeeje

Reviews:

~ Marineneko: nothing to say, but thank you, I hope you'll be selected for a good service.

~   : mmm… ? no name, but thank you for read my fanfic J

~ Silver-kun: here is the continuation ^^ 

~ .....good question ^__^: original mail ^^ ~


End file.
